This is Our Story
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: "How did you know that Marlene was the one" "Ahh...When she hit me over the head with her charms book in our 6th year." Their Story is one of struggles and heart break, but through it all they loved each other. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sirius/Marlene fanfic so please be nice :) ... I absolutly love this pairing and have been working on this for some time now and have only just thought it worthy enough to go up. **

* * *

><p><span>This is Our Story<span>

_Chapter 1_

"How did you know?" Harry asked Sirius the next morning in the kitchen.

"How did I know what?" Sirius said taking a sip of his drink.

"That Marlene was the one?"

"Ahh...When she hit me over the head with her charms book in our 6th year." Sirius said chuckling to himself.

"It was a very good hit I must say." Marlene said from the doorway. Harry grinned at his godmother as she made her way over to her two favourite boys. Her hand messing up Harry's hair as she walked up to Sirius and sat down on his lap. At the same time Hermione and Ron were making their way into the kitchen for their breakfast.

"You hit Sirius over the head with a book in your 6th year? …Poor book." Ron joked about as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Watch it." Sirius laughed, pointing his finger and the red head.

"Did you know he was the one Marlene?" Hermione asked smiling at the couple as they glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Haha, ermm, well not quite. It took a while for us to admit our feelings for one another." Marlene said once she had finished laughing.

"Would you tell us?" Harry asked after swallowing a mouthful of cereal that Kreacher had just brought him.

"Hmm, I spose." Marlene grinned.

"Do we have to?" Sirius moaned, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"Yes, now help me tell the story to your Godson."

_6__th__ year_

"ARGGHHHH Sirius Black get your arse down here NOW!" A very angry Marlene McKinnon shouted from the Gryffindor common room. Everyone in the common room had been silenced by her shout and nothing but a chuckle which could be heard from up the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

"Yes Marlene dearest?" Sirius asked laughing as he walked down the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

"You told him I have Chlamydia!" She screamed stamping her foot with her fist clenched.

"Would you rather I said you had warts dow-"

"AHH why must you be suck a dick?"

"I do recall that you last told Janet that I had just given a girl STD and it wouldn't be wise for her to get with me so she scarpered."

"Yes because that was fun and you never stick with one girl, how many girls have you shagged this year and then dumped?" Marlene asked with her hands on her hips.

"That is not the point. The point is no girl would look at me for two weeks."

"And now no guy will want to ever have a relationship with me."

"That was the point... and besides you are not the relationship type."

"AHHH... Oh my god, I just cannot believe you. Why must you ruin my life?" Marlene shouted pulling at her hair.

"Cause it's fun." Sirius shrugged sitting down on the couch and picking up a copy of Daily Prophet, whilst Marlene stood behind the couch staring at him.

Marlene stared at him with her mouth hanging open, before coming to her senses and walking up to Mary who was sitting in an arm chair reading Marlene's charm's book. She grabbed her book out of Mary's hand and walked towards Sirius. James who happened to be sitting in an arm chair to Sirius's left looked up as Marlene made her way over to them.

"Uh Mate-"

"WHACK"

"AHHHHHHHH"

James winced as Marlene hit Sirius over the head with her text book. Sirius looked as if he was about to pass out as he held his head and turned around to face Marlene. Marlene just smiled her beautiful smile at Sirius and walked away up the to the girls dormitories.

"Mate I tried to warn you." James chuckled as Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "Dude, do you seriously have to push her so much?"

"Of Course." Sirius says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. James rolled his eyes at his best mate.

"Why did you say anything to that guy anyway?" James asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I- Uh, dunno to mess with her I spose." He muttered leaning his head back against the edge of the couch before glancing at his mate.

"You know she's gonna get you back for this right?" James laughed.

"This girl is gonna kill me prongs. Seriously kill me." He said resting his head back against the back of the sofa.

_2 weeks later _

"In one week's time Hogwarts will be hosting a ball for our friends at Durmstrang, they will be here for a week to understand our ways of teaching. I hope you will be kind and respectable enough to them and show them that Hogwarts is still its proud school. But remember these are dark times we are in and for you to get involved or fool around with the wrong people would be a grave mistake on your own part." Dumbledore's voice drowned out the great hall as he starred directly at the marauder boys. "Anyway that is not until a week away so keep up with your school work before this ball comes; now everybody eat!"

Dumbledore waved his wand and massive platters of food filled every table in the great hall. Marlene grinned and tucked into her dinner whilst she starred at Mary who was talking animatedly about the upcoming ball.

"Oh my days, guys from Durmstrang I can't wait for this. It's going to amazing Lene. … Durmstrang guys." She chattered dreamingly.

"Haha yes Mars you already said that." Marlene said winking at her best friend whilst she blushed. "Anyway that is not the point at the moment the point is what are we going to wear to attract these Durmstrang lads."

Marlene felt Sirius stiffen from besides her but thought nothing of it, it couldn't be anything she had said because Sirius hated her and she hated Sirius. Right? Marlene shook her head and got rid of any thoughts of her and Sirius. They were nothing but two people who hated each other nothing more. But she couldn't help but think why he had sat next to her and why he had stiffened when she mentioned wanting to impress other guys at the ball.

"Ohh yes that is a good point. What to wear, what to wear? Oh Lene you will help me won't you? I won't be able to pick the right dress without you?" Mary asked Marlene taking her hand and giving her puppy dog eyes even though she knew her best friend would say yes.

"Haha of course I will. Do you really think I would let you choose your dress yourself? You would probably end up looking like one of those Slytherin tarts" Marlene joked hugging Mary around her shoulders whilst the others laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay soo... What did you think? Reviews are very welcome... Go on you know you want to ;)<strong>

**Oh and I know that Marlene died before Harry was into the equation but in my story she never did, and neither did Sirius.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so second chapter... Don't forget to tell me what you think :) **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_6 days __later_

"I can't believe I still haven't gotten a date to the ball." Dorcas whined as she walked into the common room six days later.

"Someone will ask you Do." Mary told her rubbing her friends back as she hugged her. Mary had been asked by Reg two days ago and she had been thrilled as she had had a crush on him since third year. Even though she wanted to meet one of the Durmstrang guys and have one of those take her she couldn't resist saying yes to Reg.

"Yes well you don't need to worry you have already got a date and the ball is tomorrow. Tomorrow!" Dorcas wailed as she rested her head in her arms.

"Don't worry Dorc you can come with me." Marlene said grinning at her friend whilst Dorcas looked up at her friend like she had a wish to die.

"Just because you may not want to say yes to the many guys that asked you does not mean that I want to go on my own to a ball... I might cry." Dorcas whined as Marlene laughed at her. Before going back to reading her charms book for their upcoming O.W.L's.

Just then the marauders entered the room laughing about the prank they had just pulled on one of the 6th year Slytherin. Remus however looked very nervous about something that Marlene couldn't make out. Sirius walked up to his friend and whispered in his ear before pushing him in the direction of Dorcas. Marlene catching on quick grinned widely and encouragingly at Remus. She winked at him which made him smile slightly and blush as he made his way over to the girls with Sirius and James behind them.

"Ermm Dorcas can I please talk to you for a minute." Remus asked standing directly behind her. Dorcas whipped her head up and looked at Remus blushing slightly. Marlene knew that her friend had had a crush on him for many years.

"Uhh sure." She said getting up and facing him. Remus was fidgeting and playing with his already messed up hair.

"I was Uhh- just wondering if – ermm you might -uh want to uhh- go to the ball -umm with me?" Remus managed to get out and looked relieved that he had managed it.

"Oh, .. Of course I would love to go with you." Dorcas said brightly launching herself and him. Remus laughed and returned the hug just as enthusiastically as her.

"Oh well thank God for that I thought you were never going to get it out." Sirius said whilst the others erupted into laughter.

"See Do, I told you someone would ask you." Marlene said winking at her friend before going back to reading her book.

"So Marls who asked you?" James said sitting down by his friends legs in front of the fire.

"Who would ask her." Sirius scoffed placing his feet onto the coffee table. Marlene's eyes narrowed but she refused to look at him or get angry.

"Many people actually I just didn't say yes to any of them."

"Why not?" James asked leaning his head back onto her knee.

"She just wants to hook up with someone." Mary told him laughing at her friend. Marlene chuckled from where she was sitting but still refused to look up as she knew that Sirius was looking at her intently and she did not want to see the look upon his eyes.

"Well that not all true." Marlene said getting up.

"Oh Lene, What are you wearing?" Lily called after Marlene as she got up and made her way to the girl's dormitories.

"That would be saying now wont it." She said smirking as she made her way up the stairs.

"Ooo, NO…. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Lily shouted excitedly as she followed her friend up to stairs of the dormitory. All that could be heard after that was Marlene's laughter and she shut her dormitory door.

_The next day. The ball. _

"Marlene! You have to come and get ready." Mary whined pulling on Marlene's arm down in the common room. Marlene sat in an arm chair with her feet propped up underneath her reading a book from the library.

"The ball is two hours away Mary I have plenty of time to get ready. It's not like I'm dressing to impress." She said winking at her friend when she blushed.

"Please... For me? And then you can do my make up as well. You know you do it the best." Mary said continuing to tug on her arm.

"Your hair is done I shall come up later and do it for you."

"No Lene please come now!" She whined tugging harder on her arm.

"Okay, fine, I shall be up in five minutes. I promise." Marlene sighed turning the page of her book before looking up at her friend.

"Yay, thank you so much." Mary squealed before running up the stairs to put her dress on.

Marlene sighed throwing her head back onto the edge of the arm chair. She didn't want to go tonight. Not only did she not want to get chatted up by guys who she did not know, she didn't want to have to see Sirius flirt with every girl there and try to get laid. She didn't like it when they fought but she didn't know any better, she had grown up fighting with him. Hating him for everything he did to her, for making her feel worthless. But for some strange reason she felt some pull towards him and couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard she tried to. Just then the portrait swung open and the sound of laughter from the marauders could be heard, sighing to herself she stood up collected her things and headed towards the girls dormitories she didn't want to have to face him.

"Marly, finally come on we have to get you ready!" Lily said rushing to her side wearing a short emerald green dress with a one sided strap. Her long ginger hair had been neatly pinned back and put into loose curls.

"You look beautiful Lils." Marlene said smiling at her friend.

"Thank you. Now let's make you dazzling." Marlene grinned at her friend and sat down at her vanity table looking into her mirror whilst Lily started on her hair. She sighed _maybe this will be a good night after all. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Review please...<strong>_

_**Next up is the ball ;) And Sirius's reaction to Marlene ;)**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_So this is it, its the ball... In my head this was much further on than Chapter 3 but I couldn't wait. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Remus and the guys all waited downstairs for the girls to finally come down. Sirius looked nervous for some reason that Remus couldn't make out but he had an idea that it would be because of Marlene. Remus paced nervously he couldn't wait to see Dorcas, for years he had had a crush on her and had not known how to tell her and now he felt like this was his chance to have a shot with her.

"Hey guys." Lily said flouncing down the stairs. James' mouth hung wide open as she walked around the sofa to find her date. He couldn't keep her eyes off of him as his date made her way to him and tried to get his attention but failed.

Next came Mary as she flounced down the stairs and over towards Reg. Mary looked beautiful in her blue dress that hung off her body and went over one shoulder and the strap continued over her shoulder to the floor. Her hair had been done in an Greek way all up and pinned back with a Greek headband on. And her make up by Marlene was soft and subtle and brought out her natural beauty.

Dorcas came down the stairs and smiled at Remus. Remus's mouth hung wide as he took her in. Her blonde hair was falling to one side into one neat curl. She wore a short white dress that was made of pure white lace with a blue band across her middle that showed off her figure.

"You look amazing." Remus breathed as he looked down at his date.

"Thank you."

"Wait until you all see Marly... she looks amazing." Mary said but aimed it in Sirius's direction.

Just at that moment Sirius looked up as the sound of heels could be heard from the top of the girl's dormitory. He couldn't help but stare as a vision in red glided down the stairs effortlessly. He couldn't help but react to her. His body wanted her and his heart went into overdrive. She was wearing the most beautiful red dress he had ever saw, it was long and hugged all of her curves in all of the right places showing off her wonderful figure. It was a halter and enhanced her breasts but didn't make them look too big. It had a long cut up her thigh so her leg could be seen as she moved. Her long brunette hair was in big curls that fell over her shoulders and down her back. Her make-up was beautiful and like Mary's it was subtle but she had on dead red lipstick that made him want to kiss her then and there. She was a goddess. And he wanted her.

"Wow." Sirius breathed but low enough so that no one could hear him.

Marlene grinned at everyone as she made her way down the stairs. But most of all she grinned at Sirius's reaction. It was just as she had planned it to be when she bought the dress. She walked closely past him and made sure that he could smell her as she went past. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her round to face him.

"Mars." He whispered his eyes darting all around her face.

"Yes Sirius."

"Be my date tonight."

"I thought you already had a date."

"I do but-."

"No buts. I am fine by myself now go find her." And with that she walked away from him without looking back for if she did she would have seen the look of hurt on his face which she did not want to see. As she was fine by herself and did not want to let any unnecessary feelings about him come out when they were safely tucked away.

Marlene gasped as she walked into the great hall; she looked around trying to take it all in. The magical ceiling had been transformed into having magical lanterns moving around. The great windows had long goblin made lace hanging from the top, all of the tables had been changed to circular ones and had giant candelabras in the middle of each one with diamonds around the base. It was spectacular, grinning widely she walked over the refreshments table and poured herself some punch from the bowl.

"Better not be spiked." She murmured to herself. But surprisingly enough all she could taste was pumpkin juice. She shrugged to herself and took another sip looking around to see who had come with whom. James had taken Lacey Bennett a blonde Ravenclaw who was loving hanging off of his arm as they walked towards the dance floor. Remus and Dorcas looked like they were having the time of their lives as they danced closely on the dance floor. Marlene chuckled to herself when she saw Mary who was blushing as Reg obviously complimented her again.

And then before Marlene had a chance to prepare herself Sirius has walked in with some blonde bimbo hanging off of his arm, obviously going to be his latest shag. She tried not to let it hurt her as she stared at them but she couldn't help it. It's not like they had ever had any feelings for each other before. Yeah they argue and flirt a lot, and he is very over protective of her since last summer that she spent round James'. But that didn't mean to say that he had any feelings for her right?

When the girl on Sirius's arm turned around to face Marlene's direction she had to prevent a gasp that threatened to escape her lips. Janet Darcy. Her most hated enemy. She hated Marlene because of her natural looks and the way Sirius's eyes would automatically follow her around the room. Janet would do almost everything in her power to make Marlene look stupid, but Marlene was always one step ahead of her. She always knew when Janet was about to curse her or when she was about to insult her so Marlene would be ready for a comeback and if she wasn't her friends were always there for her. She hated her with a passion and couldn't believe Sirius would ask her to the ball. It literally made her insides ache.

A few hours into the ball and Marlene could be found dancing erotically with a Durmstrang guy, whom of which she did not know the name of. Sirius glared at her from the other side of the room where he was sitting down on a table with all of the Marauders and the girls. The girls were talking animatedly to each other whilst the guys lounged back and rested from dancing. Sirius's date huffed as she saw who Sirius was looking at.

"Sirius, come dance with me." Janet whined whilst bushing her breasts up to his arms to try to persuade him. But Sirius just shrugged her off whilst continuing to glare at Marlene. Janet huffed before getting up and walking over to her friends to obviously whine to them about Marlene. Sirius rolled his eyes at the thought and tried to stop staring at Marlene but he couldn't help it, she was just too beautiful.

_Damn it, stop it Black. _He thought to himself. He couldn't like her like that, they hated each other and would do anything to annoy each other, and he couldn't like her like he had been recently. She had been the only girl he had been looking at for months so he had had to distract himself with so many girls to stop his thoughts from going back to her. She had been haunting his dreams for months as well, it was beginning to freak him out, and he did not like girls that way. He would shag them and then up and leave.

Sirius growled to himself when he saw one of the Durmstrang guys put their hands on Marlene's ass. He got up and made his way across the dance floor to them; he peeled the guy's hands of and pulled Marlene towards him, glaring that the guy as he did so. Then the music changed and became slow, perfect for him to keep Marlene close by him.

Inside Marlene was thrilled by the way he had acted but wouldn't let him see that so she glared at him as he continued to stare down the Durmstrang guy who she did not know the name of. Once Sirius knew that the guy wouldn't come back he placed one arm around Marlene's waist and took her other hand in his bringing it close to him heart and started to dance with her.

"What was that all about?" She asked him tilting her head to the side.

"He was touching you inappropriately, Marls." He growled out tightening his hold on her waist.

"What if I wanted him to?" She asked playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I didn't like it." He murmured staring at her lips.

"I could tell." She leant her head against his chest and sighed in contentment. She realised her feelings for him had developed a lot over the past few years. During first to third year herself, James and Sirius had been such good friends however in fourth year Sirius changed and starting to insult her a lot which made her start to hate him and do it back. This then started the love hate relationship they have. They have had many moments like this but it would always end up with Sirius hurting her one way or another and then causing Marlene to hurt him right back.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Sirius mumbled into her hair. She looked up at him with her eyebrow raised before chuckling and nodding. He took her hand and pulled her through the crowded dance floor. James saw his friends who nudged Mary who was massaging her feet again. Her mouth fell open and she looked at James, who just shrugged and turned back to starring at Lily.

Sirius pushed his way through the crowds of people pulling Marlene behind him. He started to walk faster, just the thought of being alone with Marlene made his pace quicken. He rounded a corner and let go of her hand walking in front of a wall three times muttering- ''I need a place to be alone with her.'' just then the wall transformed into a giant door. Marlene's jaw dropped when she saw it, she blinked a few times trying to make sure that she hadn't been seeing anything. Sirius retook her hand and pulled her through the door. Inside the room there was a warming fire place with a single couch in front of it. To the right of the fire place there was a massive king sized bed.

"Sirius." She whispered looking around the room. "It's beautiful."

"It's the room of the requirement, it changes to adapt to what you need."

"Yeah, I've read about it somewhere. I just didn't know it was real." She said cocking her head to the side.

Walking towards him she ran her hand through his hair before pulling his face towards his. Their lips met and they were shock at the feeling that flowed through each other. Sirius deepened the kiss placing his arms around her waist pulling her closing to him. Sirius moved her backwards towards the bed, as he legs connecting with it she fell backwards onto it bringing Sirius with her. Soon there clothes became a blur and the night changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so... what did you think?<em>**

**_Press that little button... Go on ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So its the day after the night before... Don't hate me... I'm sorry. Just saying that now. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_The next day _

Marlene moaned as she rolled over the next morning, she blinked rapidly as the sunlight hit her eyes. She rubbed her forehead as she remembered what happened the day before. Sighing to herself she looked to her left and saw Sirius lying there next to her. He was still asleep as she could tell from his deep breathing, and he had one arm draped across Marlene's waist. She sighed again as she looked at him, she traced her finger down the side of his face and took a deep breath before slowly sitting up and removing his arm from her waist.

Sirius woke up to find the space next to him empty; he looked around before spotting Marlene changing back into her ball gown. Sighing he sat up and stretched yawning widely, before sliding to the edge of the bed on Marlene's side.

"Marls." He said letting her know that he was awake and watching.

"We should get back to our dormitories; they are probably worried about us." She mumbled walking around picking up the things that had fallen out of her hair and her jewellery.

"Yeah." Sirius said getting up and putting his boxers on. "Marls come here."

She walked over to him slowly unsure whether or not it was a good idea to still be here. He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her into his chest so he could hug her.

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything Marls." Marlene had to resist the urge to have an intake of breath when he said this. "I mean not now anyway."

"...Okay... yeah... t-that's fine I guess." Marlene said pulling away from him and walking over to the door. "I'll go first you can follow."

"Marls." But she was already gone. Sirius hung his head and sighed. She knew he wasn't the type who wanted a relationship, he wasn't good in relationships and he wouldn't want to hurt her like that because she meant too much to him. She was always there for him no matter how and the thing he had done to her. Whenever his mother tortured him she was the first person he would turn to because even though she asks questions she knew that if he didn't want to answer them then she wouldn't press the subject.

When Marlene got back to her dormitory all of the girls were still asleep so she took the opportunity to take the first shower and to also avoid any awkward conversations she knew she would be ambushed with. It had hurt her so much when Sirius had said to her that they shouldn't tell anyone, she had thought that they were finally getting somewhere. But she knew now not to let her heart rule her head when it would surely loose.

Surely enough as soon as she got out of the shower she was ambushed by Mary, Lily, Dorcas, and Alice. _Great._ She thought to herself.

"When an earth did you and Black go off to last night?" Mary exclaimed as they followed her to her bed where she sat down on it and towel dried her hair.

"Oh you know here and there."

"Well what did you get up to?" Lily asked.

"Oh you know this and that." She winked at her friends and Dorcas gasped.

"Oh my god. You slept with him." Marlene forced a laughed.

"Yeah, I mean it was just a one off thing. I mean he doesn't want a relationship."

"And you are okay with that?" Lily asked her obviously worried about her friend, she knew the feelings Marlene held for Sirius even if she wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah, sure of course. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I'm not looking for anything serious either." She said walking over to her dresser and pulling out her clothes for the day. Whilst her friends all exchanged worried looks.

_4 months later – April. _

"Oh my God Marlene it's your birthday next week!" Mary squealed from beside her friend.

"Haha Mary you are more excited as I am." She laughed out whilst eating her breakfast.

"I know... Marls are you okay? ... I mean with all this Sirius stuff." She said whilst motioning to where Sirius was sitting kissing some girls neck.

"Of course why wouldn't I be? He is perfectly able to shag anyone he likes. You know I do." Marlene said stiffening when she saw what Mary was motioning to. Mary looked at her friend and sighed but decided not to press the subject too far as she didn't want to upset her, she had been upset too much recently.

"Okay... Have you done your charms essay?" Mary asked hoping to copy it from her as she was terrible at charms and knew it was Marlene's best subject. Marlene looked up from her drink and nodded in response before putting it down and reaching into her bag to take it out.

"Don't copy word for word." She told Mary as she handed it to her. "You know you need to know this stuff to pass your N.E.W.T.S."

"Yes but that's not until next year I have ages away." Mary said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"It will come sooner than you think Mary."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Mary was just glad that Marlene's mind had been changed from Sirius to something else.

_Common room that night_

"Lils have you seen Marlene? I have to give her, her charms essay back." Mary asked Lily as they struggled to finish off the load of homework they had been given.

"No, not since D.A.D.A... Reckon she is with Sirius?" Lily said lifting her head up towards her friend.

"I think so. I hate that they are hurting each other. Why can't' they just admit how they feel towards each other?"

"Because you know how they are. They are both afraid of hurting one another, Sirius is afraid of messing up and commitment and Marls is afraid of him hurting her by sleeping with some other girl and then breaking her heart." Lily sighed as she finished. She just wished her friends would admit how they felt and then finally none of this sneaking around would happen.

"We talking about Sirius and Marls?" James asked from behind Lily making her jump and her papers fall off of her lap, she gave James a dark glare before picking them up.

"Yeah, I just don't get them." Mary sighed.

"They are who they are aren't they." James laughed. "And we can't change them; we can only wait for them to sort it out themselves."

_The Room of Requirement_

"Marls, wake up." Sirius's voice whispered in her ear after the evening in the room of requirement.

"Mmm no, me sleepy." She mumbled from her pillow. Sirius laughed and pulled her around to face him, when she was facing him she still had her eyes closed and was pouting. He smiled at her attempt to still look asleep, he leant down and kissed her lips and she couldn't help but kissing him back and her arms automatically went around her neck.

"Come on we have to go back." Sirius mumbled against her lips.

"No... Let's stay here." She mumbled pulling him closing to her.

"Haha, no we have to go back." He laughed lifting her into a sitting position. She moaned and fell into his chest as they both sat up.

"Fine." She mumbled before sliding out of the bed and standing. She stretched her aching bones and grinned as she felt Sirius's hands slide around her waist. "I thought you said that we have to go back."

"We do." He said against her neck. "But that doesn't mean I can't touch you whilst you change."

"Yes it does." Marlene laughed as she pulled away to find her closes which had been littered around the room. Marlene's mood changed from happy to sad as she was getting changed as she knew that they would go back to being how it normally was. They would go back to arguing until the next night that they would be together and then it would start all over again.

"I'll go first." She said walking swiftly towards the door but Sirius caught her arm and spun her around. He smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He pulled away from her and left her in a daze, she gazed up at him wondering why he did that but she didn't want to wait around to find out. Not yet anyway. So she walked fast out of the door.

"Lene, you are back!" Mary said relieved as she watched her friend walk through the door to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah I was just in the library." Marlene said as she sat down next to Lily on the sofa. Lily and Mary both exchanged looks; they knew that was not the case.

"Right, get everything you need." Mary asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes." Marlene grinned back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go on...<br>**_

**Press the little button.. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I know, It's been ages. And I'm very sorry about that :L but with my GCSE's results I had hardly anytime to do this and then college started and I had loads of work to do for that. This is the only opportunity I've had to work on it. I've finished the next chapter but that wont be up until I finish the chapter after than... or depending on the reviews I get ;) Bare with me, it may take time but I will get there in the end... Oh and also this is my longest chapter so far :D Enjoy  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Six days later – The day before Marlene's Birthday._

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Alice squealed as herself, Marlene, Mary and Lily sat down in the common room. Dorcas was off somewhere with Remus for the afternoon so the girls were left by themselves to talk about Marlene's birthday.

"Yes it is... Like I could forget with you lot around." Marlene laughed at her friends. "I swear you all are more excited than I am."

"Well we want it to be a good day for you." Lily smiled as she sat up from her position in front of the roaring fire.

"And it will be with you lot with me." She smiled widely at her friends.

The next morning Marlene was sleeping in through the morning, her head buried in her pillow enjoying her dreamless sleep. Mary, Lily and Dorcas were all surrounding Marlene's bed looking down at her sleeping form. They all had arms full of presents for Marlene's birthday. That was if she finally decided to wake up.

"Right that does it I'm waking her up." Mary growled glaring at her sleeping friend.

"No! It's her birthday she's allowed to sleep in." Lily said quietly holding Mary back.

"Fine, fine. " Mary said walking away towards her bed.

"That was clos-"

"AHHHHHHHHH." Mary screamed lunging at Marlene. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP"

"URRGHHH, Get off of me Mary." Marlene shouted rolling over so she could bury her face in her pillow.

"NO, it's your birthday you have to get up. Most people would be excited and awake by now. It's 11.30!" Mary said tugging on Marlene's duvet.

"Yes well I'm not most people!" Marlene groaned trying to pull her cover back over her head.

"ARGH- OW!" Marlene shouted as Mary got a firm grip on her duvet and pulled it off of the bed pulling Marlene along with it.

"MARY"

"Woops… Right, so I shall be downstairs with your presents." Mary chuckled before running out of the room.

"It's your birthday Marly." Lily said smiling as she helped Marlene up and pulled her into a hug. "I tried to stop her Marls."

"I know don't worry about it, now that I'm up I better get ready." She said hugging Lily once more and walking into the bathroom

"You jumped on her?" James asked Mary.

"Yep."

"And screamed in her ear?"

"Yep."

"Woah, you are lucky to be alive." James chuckled, shaking his head. "I remember when I did that back in summer after our second year… she kicked me in all the wrong places."

James winced at the thought as everybody else laughed at him.

"God, what is taking her so long?" Sirius moaned. "I want some food."

"When do you ever not want food black?" Marlene laughed coming down the stairs in the new dress her parents had sent her for her birthday.

"Ooh Marlene your dress is beautiful." Lily smiled at her.

"Thanks Lils. Mum and Dad just sent it, it's from Paris." Marlene grins at her twirling round to show it off.

"Very fancy." Dorcas said winking at her friend.

"Oh I know." She winked back.

"NO!" Dorcas shouted running up to her friend. "He got you this?"

"Yeah." Marlene laughed as her friend fingered the necklace around her neck.

"Who got her what?" Mary asked walking up to her friend. Around Marlene's neck was a beautiful necklace shaped like the Eiffel tower. It was everything that she could have asked for; she just wished the one guy she liked would get her something as beautiful.

"Remember that guy that she kept writing to last year from France... Or should we say Paris." Dorcas said winking slightly.

"No! This is from him?" Mary asked looking closer at the necklace.

"Yep." Marlene grinned and skipped over to the sofa and sat next to James.

"Happy birthday kid." He grinned hugging her.

"Hey! I'm not a kid." She whined whilst hugging him back.

"Here's your present." James handed her a square package which looked as if it had only just been sent this morning. Marlene ripped off the paper and inside the box was a snow globe. It was the snow globe which she had loved when she was at the Potter household, it would always sit on the fireplace in their living room. She couldn't believe that they would give it to her.

"James! I can't accept this." Marlene said trying to give it back to him.

"Oh don't be silly, of course you can. Mar you have loved his since we were younger and both myself and mum and dad thought that it would only make sense if we gave it to you now." James smiled hugging her to his side again.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." Marlene said grinning as she shook the snow globe and placed it on the coffee table in front of them all.

"Mine next, Mine next." Mary grinned bouncing up to Marlene. She handed her, her present and sat back eagerly looking at Marlene. Marlene laughed at her friend and then started to open her present slowly knowing it would annoy Mary.

"OH MY GOD, JUST OPEN IT ALREADY." Mary shouted at her friend. Marlene laughed and ripped the wrapping paper off of it. Inside was the most beautifully made goblin bracelet set in diamonds. Mary's parents were stinking rich and loved Marlene so she always got lovely presents from them.

"Oh Mary it's beautiful." Marlene grinned as she tried it on.

"I know."

For the rest of the morning Marlene continued to open presents from all her friends. Dorcas got her a knew charms book and said that the other one can just be saved for hitting Sirius, which he wasn't too impressed about. Lily got her a new set of muggle books along with some new perfume. Remus had brought her some Quidditch gloves and Peter had got her a cloth for her broom, which was a bit strange. The only person who hadn't given her anything was Sirius, but she didn't press the subject.

"So Marls, What do you want to do?" Lily asked Marlene.

"Thought we were going to go into Hogesmead?" She asked her friends.

"We are if that's what you want to do?" Lily smiled at her.

"Of course it is. You woke me up early, I thoughts that what you guys wanted to do," Marlene moaned.

"Yes that and I was getting bored of waiting." Mary laughed from her place on an arm chair.

"Yes I know, I felt it." Marlene growled at her friend.

"Okay so are we going? Or what?" Sirius said for the first time in the morning. Marlene looked up at him and he was defiantly trying to avoid her gaze. She looked at him questioningly wondering what was wrong with him and why he was being so stubborn on her birthday.

"Yeah." Marlene said getting up with everyone.

"Dude what's your problem?" James asked Sirius as they made their way out of the common room. Sirius was glaring at the back of Marlene's head as she laughed at something Lily said and took her arm and skipped away.

"Nothing." Sirius grumbled.

"Well then lighten up, it's Marls's birthday so be nice… And I thought you got her a present?" James said before walking away from him to try to catch up with Remus.

Sirius sighed fingering the present in his pocket before pushing it deeper down. He couldn't give it to her now, not after what the French guy had brought her. He sighed he watched her laugh and dance around towards Hogesmead. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt, only he didn't want things to change between them and then have that mess her up.

"Hey Rosie." James winked at Madame Rosemerta at they walked into the Three Broomsticks for a drink to celebrate Marlene's Birthday. "Butterbeers all round please."

"Haha, oh James you never seem to fail at being charming do you?" Madame Rosemerta laughed at him as he winked at her again.

Marlene laughed at James before kissing his cheek and thanking him for the drinks and walked to towards the table where her friends and sat down. As she sat down Sirius got up and walked over to James to help him with the drinks, Marlene looked down upset as she was clearly hurt by Sirius's actions.

"Dude, seriously stop ignoring her." James whisper shouted and walked over to the table with the drinks.

"A la Butterbeers my dears." James grinned and winked at Marlene before sitting next to her and started to make her laugh in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Um excuse me." A bartender said after a half an hour. "I have a parcel for a Miss McKinnon."

"That would be the birthday girl." Lily said grinning before taking the parcel and handing it to Marlene.

"Whose it from Marls?" Mary asked her looking almost more excited that Marlene. Marlene looked down at the writing in fear. _Oh God, oh no please not again. _She thought to herself nervously glancing at Sirius from under her eye lashes.

"Umm it's another from Perrie." She said not looking up.

"Who's Perrie?" James asked looking over her shoulder at the parcel.

"Her French friend." As soon as the words came out of Mary's mouth Sirius at bounded from his seat and was wrenching open the Three Broomsticks front door, almost breaking it off of its hinges.

"Shit." Marlene whispered to herself. Everyone was silent and looking in the direction Sirius's had just ran off to. "I'm gonna go after him."

"Marls, don't let him ruin your birthday."

"Him not talking to me already is, excuse me James." She moved past James and headed for the door. As soon as she got outside she could tell what way Sirius had gone as there was a trail of tipped over rubbish bins scattered around.

She followed the path and finally managed to find him. He was up an alley way and he was resting his head against the wall.

"Sirius." She whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ignoring you… Going crazy. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

"It's alright." She murmured.

"No it's not!" He cried turning around to face her. She was shocked by his face she had never seen him look so conflicted. "All I do is fuck things up for you all the time and I don't mean to. It's just I hate him you know and then I realised he got you that and no he's got you another. And I didn't get to give you mine and –"

"What do you mean you didn't get to give me yours?" She asked him taking a couple steps towards him.

"Urmm well, your present. I didn't get to give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Cause-"

"Can I have it now?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said back just as quiet. He pulled out a small package from his pocket and with shaking hands passed it to her.

She opened it up slowly and inside there was a small blue box. She looked up at him questioningly but he was staring at the floor refusing to meet her gaze. She slowly opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen it put the one she was wearing to shame. It was a silver necklace and the main part was a beautiful little dog which held a diamond.

"Sirius it's beautiful." She whispered looking up at him in amazement; never did she think he would get something like this for her. It was just so beautiful, she felt unworthy of such as a beautiful piece of jewellery. She reached up behind her neck and undid the clasp of the necklace from Perrie and shoved it into her pocket so that she could put it in her jewellery box when she got back and never look back at it.

"Can you help me put it on?" She asked him looking directly into his eyes for the first time that day. He nodded and she turned around lifting her hair up for him, he placed the necklace around her neck and did it up. His fingers froze on her neck and suddenly she felt his lips on her neck. She sighed out content as she melted into his chest and leant her head back on his shoulder. He turned her round and his lips found hers, her lips moulded into his and she pressed herself flushed against him.

"Happy birthday Marls." He whispered once the pulled away from each other.

"It is now." She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't like the Perrie."

"Ha, Oh I know." Marlene laughed as she pulled him out of the alleyway and back towards the Three Broomsticks so that they could enjoy the rest of her birthday. So that she could finally enjoy her birthday with him.

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? You know what to do. Press that little button down there :) <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_I cannot believe how long it has been since I have last updated this! I am so sorry! But here is the next chapter! I've been having a biy of writers block. And with crazy college work which has finally decided to die down I have been able to start some writing. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but have also been working on some new things._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Our Story <strong>

**Chapter 6**

Marlene flopped down on the couch in the common room and sighed deeply. Once again she had gotten herself into a massive fight with Sirius and like all of the rest it had been over nothing in particular. She rested her head back against the ceiling and replayed what had just happed after their last lesson.

_Standing outside of Charms waiting for Mary to get her things together, Marlene smiled slightly as a few 7__th__ years eyed her up as they walked past her. This was something that always made Marlene feel good about herself, she never really got attention from older guys but in the past year she had been getting more and more attention from them. _

_Behind her she heard a very low growl and rolled her eyes before turning around and spotting Sirius behind her glaring as the 7__th__ years who continued to stare at her and mainly at her chest. He stood in front of her and they finally got the hint before rushing down the corridor. Even though Sirius was a year younger than them the entire school population knows that no one would be able to beat him at a fight and they also knew not to start anything with Marlene whilst he was around or they would be sorry for it . _

"_Sirius… You are in my way." _

"_Well then walk around me."_

"_Just move would you!" _

_When he didn't move Marlene raised her hands and pushed him forward so that she could step away from the doorway he had been standing in, however she misjudged how hard she pushed him and Sirius, who had lost his footing, ended up face first on the floor. _

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sirius shouted pushing himself up off of the floor. _

"_You wouldn't move!"_

"_I said walk around me."_

"_I was stuck in a doorway; there was no way I could have walked around you! ... and besides you were too busy growling at those 7__th__ years, they weren't doing any harm."_

"_They weren't doing any harm? Marlene they were practically undressing you with their eyes."_

"_Oh get over it, a lot of guys stare at me like that! ... Stop being so jealous! "She said exasperated before heading down the corridor._

"_Jealous? Of those idiots. I can have any girl I want. And I could especially get someone better than you!"_

_Marlene's eyes widened as she stared at him. She felt the tears rising to her eyes but refused to let them fall in front of him. She shook her head and continued down the hall, not seeing Sirius stare after her with his hand slightly raised as if her were reaching out to her or the guilt in his eyes._

She closed her eyes desperately trying not to let the tears fall as the memory ended. She wasn't sure how long she could put up with this for. It was tearing her up on the inside; they always fought, every day now. Ever since her birthday which was a month ago, she thought the kiss would end up making them get somewhere, but it had only gone horribly wrong. They fought more than often now and she didn't know how to make it better. Sirius point blankly refused to speak about it or even acknowledge that it happened in the first place. Marlene didn't know what to think about this because there was a part of her that wanted to find out what it meant, and then another part, which was the stronger of the two, which was too scared to find out in fear that his answer would not be something she wanted to hear.

She felt the couch shift slightly and looked up to see who had interrupted her thoughts. She sighed when she saw Sirius leaning forward resting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I know." She whispered leaning forward so she could rest her chin on his shoulder her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to say what I did. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay Sirius."

"It's not because I keep doing this and we keep arguing."

"Would it be us if we didn't argue?" She chuckled into his ear. He shivered as her breath made contact with his neck.

"I guess not." He sighed leaning back slowly so she got the hint to get off of his back. He placed an arm around her and pulled her into his chest; she rested her head against his chest and sighed in contentment. Slowly she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

He looked down at her when he realised that she had fallen asleep; he smiled at her over her curls and leant his head back against the sofa ignoring the looks they were getting from some of their fellow Gryffindor's. He knew their complicated relationship was taking its toll on her and he also knew that she wanted to know what the kiss meant, but he was just too afraid to admit to even himself what it meant let alone her. She meant almost everything to him and without her he would probably have nothing but letting her know this was the difficult part. Sighing he rubbed his face with the arms which wasn't around Marlene, he lowered it glancing at her one last time before leaning his head back against the sofa again and falling asleep for himself.

Sirius woke to a kick to his shin, he groaned as he opened his eyes and the sunlight hit him hard in the eyes. Looking up he saw James staring down at him with a smirk on his face, as Sirius glanced down he realised that Marlene was still lying on his chest sleeping.

"What'd want?" He mumbled staring up at his friend, trying hard not to show his embarrassment and letting his friend find him in this situation.

"Something you wanna tell me Padfoot?" James laughed indicating his head down to Marlene, who at that precise moment decided to wake up. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes not realising that James was smirking at her and trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Urghh… Where am I? ..." She said before looking around and realising that both Sirius and James were staring at her. "What?"

"Hey Mars… Had a nice sleep have we?" James laughed at his old friend.

"Oh bugger off." She grumbled getting up and walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, her face blushing red and she had a small smile of her face knowing she had spent the night sleeping on Sirius's chest.

"Where have you been all night?" Lily asked as soon as she walked through her dormitory door and flopped down onto her bed.

"I fell asleep down in the common room." Marlene shrugged.

"Yes with your head in Sirius's lap." Mary laughed walking out of the bathroom and sat down on Marlene's bed winking at her in the process.

"Har Har, shut up." She mumbled rolling around and buried her face in her pillow in an attempt not to have to face them.

"Come on Mar's you have to get up." Lily laughed tugging at her arm.

"No… Can't- make…. Me." Marlene groaned struggling to keep her hold on her bed.

"Come on one more day then it's the weekend then two more weeks and then finally it will be the holidays. So up you get! Time to get ready." Lily smiled at her friend as she managed to pull her off of the bed and pushed her into the bathroom to get ready, laughing as Marlene dragged her feet the entire way.

When Marlene emerged from the bathroom everyone had gone down to breakfast and she was left alone with her thoughts. She tugged on her school uniform and dried her hair into her natural curls with her wand. Sighing as she did her makeup in the mirror she wondered what today would bring. Would there be any arguments? Or will, for once, everything be normal? Well as normal as it could get with a war erupting around them. She prayed to merlin that it would be. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she decided that she was ready and made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. Her journey was cut short when she realised Sirius was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire, looking at him closely he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep, which wouldn't surprise her considering he did sleep sitting up all night. Slowly she made her way up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder trying her best not to scare him, but he jumped anyway.

"Oh, it's just you." He smiled lightly at her.

"Of course it is me, who else would be still here at this time in the morning?" She laughed nudging his side. "Waiting for me?"

"Yeah actually." He chuckled to himself whilst Marlene raised her eyebrow. "Didn't wanna go in on my own, not after… well you know."

"Of course not…" Marlene laughed, then her eyes widened in realisation. "Wait how many people saw?"

"Enough… it's probably around the entire school by now." Sirius chuckled.

"Ahh well best not keep our fans waiting huh?" Marlene winked at him before heading to the common room door. Sirius laughed shaking his head but followed her none the less.

Once they entered the hall laughing together everything went silent. Even at the teachers table which amused both Sirius and Marlene. They both made eye contact before laughing and making their way down the hall to join their friends who were the only ones in the entire hall who had gone back to talking amongst each other. All of them knew everything there was to know about the relationship between the two and did not need to stare aimlessly at the two of them, when they all knew that when the time came to it they would each realise how stupid they have been and realise that they are meant for each other.

"Hey guys." Marlene grinned as she sat next to James. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing you know, just that your little kip is the talk of the entire school." James laughed nudging Marlene in the side.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I was tired he was tired. We just fell asleep is all."

"Sure. Of course." James winked.

"What? We did."

"Sure."

"Sirius tell him." Marlene whined whilst James laughed putting his arm around her and pulling her into a side hug, noticing the flicker of jealousy cross through Sirius's eyes.

"I'm just messing." He laughed kissing her head.

"Hmpph I know."

"Hey guys you all still coming over mine this summer yes?" James asked them all.

"Of course… Sure thing." Everyone chorused.

"Can't come till three weeks before we come back as I'm jetting off but I shall be there after that." Marlene smiled.

"Ohhh and where is missy off to?" Mary asked grinning at her friend knowing full well where she is going.

"Oh you know just a little place across the seas I like to call California is all." Marlene asked waving her hand like it is nothing at all.

"NO WAY!" James exclaimed. "Take me in your suitcase pleasseeee."

"Haha and leave your guests to entertain themselves? I don't think so Jamsie." She laughed.

"Since when have you been going there?" Sirius asked in a low voice, which everyone knew meant that he was covering up his anger.

"Just since last week. It was a last minute thing mum and dad booked." She smiled at him trying not to let him know she was happy that he was concerned.

"OOhh Marls sun, sea and boys what more could you want?" Mary laughed winking at her.

"Haha I know." She said winking back, not noticing the way Sirius's hands had clenched on the table at the mention of boys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Please let me know feedback is really loved :) <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

****_Oh my days! I cannot believe how long it has been since I have last updated! I am so sorry! I promise to be better! I have four more already written and waiting for editing so get reading and reviewing and me uploading the next will be a lot quicker :)_****

* * *

><p><strong>This is Our Story<strong>

**Chapter 7**

"HOLIDAYS… CELEBRATE!" A very excited Mary shouted as everyone made their way to the train station, everyone except Sirius.

"Haha Mars, calm down a bit would you?" Marlene laughed at her friend before pulling her close to her side and throwing her arm around her neck, grinning at her friend's excitement about the holidays that they have been waiting for months for.

"Has anyone seen Padfoot?" James called behind them he too was grinning at Mary.

"Nope not since yesterday when he shouted at Smeethly!" Marlene called back. "Why did he do that anyway?"

"I have no idea… anyone else know where he is?"

"Nope"

"Nope, sorry mate." Everyone chorused.

As Marlene rounded the corner she smiled at the sight in front of her. The Hogwarts express was in full view and in all her glory. She would never get tired of the sight, every time she saw it she was reminded that it would be taking her to her favourite place in the world. It saddened her knowing that she was going home but she knew that she would be back after the holiday which didn't make her feel so bad after all.

"Come on Lene, it's gonna go without us." Mary shouted as she boarded the train.

"It will be here when we get back." Lily winked as if she knew that she was thinking about the little train. Lily linked arms with Marlene and together they headed towards it a slight bounce in their step.

"Oof, sorry." Someone said as they walked into Marlene and grabbed her by the waist to stop her from falling. Marlene managed to get herself together and she looked up to see Daniel Smeethly smirking at her.

"Sorry pretty lady didn't see you there." Marlene could feel herself start to blush as he winked at her and before she knew it she was being pushed away from Daniel by a very angry Sirius Black. He stared into her eyes for a second as he moved her away from Daniel forcing his hands off of her waist; Marlene was unable to remove her eyes from Sirius's and started to get lost in the dark depths of them. But before she could regain herself from Sirius pushing her away he had turned around and stalked up to Daniel.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her, and never speak to or about her again." Sirius growled to Daniel, Marlene raised an eyebrow trying to understand the situation. It wasn't every day that he got angry at a guy for preventing her for falling, however the way he talked to Smeethly made her think that she was the reason why Daniel got the black eye that he was unfashionably sporting.

"It's not my fault if she bumped into me now is it." Daniel smirked and Marlene could tell from the look in Sirius's eyes that Daniel was pushing his buttons and very soon it would not go too well for him.

"Oh yes it is, you stay away from her or I shall give you another black eye to match your other one." He growled before quickly turning around grabbing Marlene's arm and pulling her into the train and into the compartment Mary and Alice had got, leaving Lily to trail after them.

"Sirius? What was that?" Marlene tried to ask but he ignored her making her sit down next to him, he leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Sirius!"

"Nothing." He said into his hands trying to gain his composure to prevent him from snapping. It wasn't working though.

"It sure as hell didn't look like anything!" Marlene said standing up.

"Oh just leave it McKinnon."

"No, I won't! I want you to tell me what the fuck that was all about, and don't you dare give me all that crap that it was nothing, because something obviously happened to make you give him one black eye and then threaten to give him another! Now tell me!" At this point everyone in the compartment was silent watching the situation unfold; all too scared as to what would happen if they tried to intervene. None of them liked getting caught up in Marlene and Sirius's fights.

"You wanna know?" Sirius shouted standing up to face her.

"Well obviously!"

"He was plotting with his so called friends about how he was gonna bed you next year! And to top it off they were making a bet to see how fast he could do it! So yeah, I'm sorry if I flipped out a little bit. But I was not about to stand by and let that happen to you!" He shouted before storming out of the compartment.

Marlene stood there with her mouth hanging open trying to process what he just said. _Smeethly was making a bet? To see who how fast he could bed me? Oh hell no… _

"Marls are you okay?" Mary asked standing up and putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Dandy." She muttered angrily before walking out of the compartment and walked quickly down the corridor.

"Marls what are you gonna do?" Mary asked her following her out and trying to catch her up.

"I'm gonna do what Sirius was threatening to do." She said angrily.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna give Finnegan another black eye." Mary grinned at her friend and fell into place walking behind her with a small smirk on her face; no one gets away with trying to make Marlene look stupid. She had seen first-hand what the girl could do and she was well up for making Daniel Smeethly look like the jerk he actually is. Even if it was just by giving him another black eye which she would happily comply to and besides if Marlene couldn't do it then Mary would defiantly be up for it because no one hurts her friends and gets away with it.

Marlene walked up the train looking straight ahead knowing where his 'group' always hung out in the train. As people walked past them they recognised the look on the two girl's faces, knowing that when they were like this someone was going to either get hurt or get shown out.

"Oh what do we have here? McKinnon, Black not with you?"

"I don't need him to fight my battles." She smirked as she leant against the door to the compartment eyeing the four guys in front of her.

"But you need a groupie?" He laughed indicating at Mary who just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh she's not my groupie." Marlene smirked walking into the compartment, she flicked her wand and the door immediately locked. Finnegan smirked at her expecting something a little different to what Marlene was about to give him.

"She's here to make sure that I don't go too far." Marlene's smirk made him back up to the end of the compartment until he was pressed against the window. "And it's not the thing that you are thinking." She grinned raising her wand and pointing it at him.

"Levicorpus." Marlene said calmly as if it was an everyday saying and he was flung upside down and hanging from the air by his feet. "It's not so nice being the one who looks like the idiot now is it." She let the spell of wordlessly and he fell to the floor banging his head in the process.

As he stood back up Marlene flung her arm back and punched him in the other eye. "I think that this will teach you next time to not make a bet about getting someone into bed." She growled disgustedly, hitting him once again for good measure

She spun around smirking at the other boys who hadn't said anything from fear she would turn on them.

"I think it's time to go." She said to Mary who just laughed and turned around taking the charm off of the door and walked out; knowing that Marlene had handled it perfectly and they wouldn't be bothering any girl anytime soon. Especially not with Marlene around.

As Marlene walked out of the compartment she caught the sight of a certain black head leaning casually against the side of the train.

"Nice swing." Sirius said from his position, his eyes flickering into the compartment where Marlene had just come round and chuckling slightly.

"Thanks" She laughed. "Coming back?"

"Well I suppose. I was going to go see that." He said indicating to the moaning Smeethly who was clutching his newly swollen black eye. "But it seems you have done my job for me."

"I can look after myself."

"I never said you couldn't." He smiled as he walked behind her, enjoying the view. He was Sirius Black after all. But watching her as she walked in front of him he would gladly do every day, as it was a sight he defiantly did not want to miss. And with a swing like that, he defiantly did not want to be walking in front of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! :D Now you know what to do! Press that little green button and review! :D all comments are welcome as they really help with inspiration :D<strong>_


End file.
